The Rocky Road To Perfection
by FaithGW
Summary: Trance opens up to Harper about her past, and "transformation"


Annoying Disclaimer: I Own nothing  
  
Author's Note: This is probably my longest fic. Please be patient, I hope you'll enjoy it. I was really happy with that way it turned out. As always, any reviews and comments are much appreciated!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Trance is coming to your quarters Harper, do I have permission to open the door?", Rommie's voice sounded.  
  
Starting to fidget with random parts of his newest project, Harper internally debated whether or not to talk with his "new" friend.  
  
Trance was the one thing that Harper always depended on to be there for him no matter what. Somewhere past all the confusion and questioning, he knew Trance was still of good intent. She saved his life, that was by far proof enough. So why did the magog-free Harper still feel like he was on board with a total stranger?  
  
"Sure Rommie, let Tr- let her in"  
  
Seconds later the doors to Harper's quarters opened, revealing his golden visitor.  
  
"Hey Harper. I haven't seen you today, did Andromeda confine you to your quarters again?" She said trying to break the ice.  
  
"Ha. I see your inappropriate sense of humor followed you through the transformation. And no, I just uhhh, wanted to take a break. I've been going non-stop for days. Guy's gotta have some time to himself ya know?"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"You never guess Trance, you know"  
  
"True."  
  
There was a brief silence, soon broken by Trance's voice.  
  
"Since I *know* everything, that means I also know you wanna talk. Ask me questions?"  
  
"Nope! Sorry goldy, wrong this time. I don't need to talk, or play 20 questions. Just want some time alone, Harper time. And having Harper time doesn't include Trance. You getting me?"  
  
Trance couldn't help but smile. Same old Harper, always pretending nothing can ever bother him. She knew otherwise.  
  
"Sorry to cut in on your `Harper time' (mockingly), but I want to talk whether you do or not. Are you getting *me?*  
  
Harper gulped. He couldn't help but be a little intimidated by his formally purple friend. There was no questioning, she was pretty powerful looking, and Harper for one was not going to test her power or patience.  
  
"Fine, what?"  
  
"Don't play your stupid games Harper. It's time you grew up. Admit it, you don't want to talk to me, look at me, or ask for my help anymore. You're avoiding me and it's obvious."  
  
"You don't know what you're talk-"  
  
Trance shot Harper a look "No interruptions please" With that, the engineer fell silent.  
  
"I know why you're acting this way. I'm different. A lot different, it's strange for everyone on board. But you were my best friend Harper, and you're the one who seems more freaked out than anybody. I want you to trust me again. I *need* you to trust me. I'm the same person I was"  
  
Harper's earlier tone faded, and his voice and expression suddenly fell sincere and calm.  
  
"I don't know what you want me to do Trance. I can't help it, I'm afraid of you. Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're like this freakin gold warrior, and your appearance isn't the only things that changed. Your voice and attitude is changed too, it's like you're not even you anymore. I miss the old you"  
  
Trance looked downwards no longer eye to eye with her dear friend.  
  
"I'm older Harper. I've matured, everyone does", her voice turning from once stern, to shaky and uncertain. Almost as if she was saying this to convince herself more than she was trying to convince Harper.  
  
"Everyone doesn't change as much as you. You want me to trust you? Tell em the truth, the whole truth. Please?"  
  
Trance faced her friend again. "Yes"  
  
"Listening"  
  
The golden enigma bit her lip, trying to find a way to start and find words that would make sense to someone who didn't know her background and the people and place she had come from.  
  
"Okay, here goes. I can't explain everything. It's too complicated."  
  
"Damnit Trance, I knew it, I knew you wouldn't be straight with me"  
  
"Hey!"-she yelled "I'm trying okay? Would you listen?"  
  
"Sorry" His cheeks turning red, looking much like a child who had just been scolded by his mother.  
  
"Things are complicated. I'm complicated. And I honestly wouldn't know how to explain everything in a way that you could possibly understand. So I'll tell you as much as I can, as simply as I can. Deal?"  
  
"Deal"  
  
"Okay...well, to understand me, you'll have to understand a little bit about me people. Some of the things I didn't want you to know when you received that data. And I'm not even going to ask that you don't tell anyone else, because I know I can trust you"  
  
With those words said a look of guilt swept across the young man's face. He knew that it was going to be hard to be able to say the same for Trance, and trust her the way he used to. But as Trance kept talking, slowly, that trust started creeping back.  
  
"What I can tell you about m people, are that we're extremely psychologically advanced. As you know, many times we can see what's ahead and find ways to make things result as good as they can, given the circumstances. Understand?"  
  
Harper nodded.  
  
"My people were created in the universe, because when it was made, imperfection was bound to happen. As years, then decades, then centuries and more people came into being, it was becoming more and more apparent that we lived in a less than beautiful place, and the universe would need help, otherwise it never would have made it this far. Still with me?"  
  
"Less and less, but I think I'll get there" Harper grinned  
  
Trance returned the smile  
  
"Good. Our existence has always been kept secret. So secret, that to this day no living thing outside our race knows anything about us. That is until Yeager came along, and revealed that they're were records and proof of us. Which is why I freaked out, mostly at you for wanting to find it. I didn't want anyone, especially my best friend to see.....us."  
  
"Time out. If you guys are such savers of the universe, then why didn't you want me to see the archives? What could be bad about them?"  
  
"We're not all good Harper"-she paused "Not at all"  
  
"Go on, you can tell me" a sudden comforting tone in his voice  
  
"It took us a long time to figure out the right way to help the universe. We...did it wrong for hundreds, maybe even thousands of years."  
  
"Wrong?"  
  
"Yes. Very wrong. We wanted perfection, so we....we killed everyone who didn't measure up. The slightest mistake they made cost them their lives."  
  
"Holy crap" He was starting to wonder if he wanted Trance to continue the story.  
  
"Do you want me to continue?"  
  
"Uhh....yeah, I think so. Go ahead"  
  
"We knew many ways of torture. Many of us had incredible amounts of power, and the worse your crime was, the more painful and horrible a death you had to face. Some people didn't deserve the half of what they got. It really was a horrible time, I'm so ashamed of all of it."  
  
"Wait...did you actually kill anyone Trance?"  
  
"Yes. When I was younger, as practice. My parents made me to train for what I was going to become in the future. She was just a child. She stole a single piece of fruit for her family, they were very poor. One of the human families that I knew of at the time. I was forced to-"  
  
"Ok, I really don't want the details of this part if you don't mind" Harper requested.  
  
This was not a hard or offensive comment, more of a quiet plea, because there wasn't much more he could take before he lost all trust in his former best friend completely. He truly was frightened of her at this point.  
  
"I understand. Well, she was one of the few that I was forced to...get rid of. There were only a few, but that doesn't make me any less of a monster for doing so. I really didn't have much of a choice. I would have given anything to leave and just run from everything. I didn't believe in any of the methods or practices of my people, or my parents. They were all so brutal. I never understood it. They wanted a universe of perfection, so they committed countless amounts of murder. I can't think of anything more wrong or senseless, but I was unable to argue. My opinions would have meant nothing. If anything I would have been punished for my words."  
  
"You're not a monster Trance" The young man offered  
  
"Thank you Harper. Should I keep going? There's not much more"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"My parents we're leaders of our people. They were the first of our entire race, thousands of years old, and the most powerful of our kind. I was their only daughter. I had two brothers, who like me opposed the ways of our people. They spoke out against our parents, and demanded changes. They were the only two friends I had, they were the only ones I knew growing up with any compassion for anyone else, and they were-"  
  
"I'm so sorry Trance" He said softly as a tear fell from his friend's eye. He always hated seeing Trance upset, and now that feeling was coming back. That feeling to protect her, even though she probably didn't need any protection in her new state.  
  
"It's ok. It was so long ago, I convinced myself that none of it ever happened up until now. I pretended that my life began the day I stepped aboard the Maru and was out for a new cause. Then when we signed with Dylan for the new commonwealth, I promised myself that all the old memories were finished and meaningless. I just wanted so badly to start over, to forget."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean"  
  
" know you do" she smiled, as she wiped the few fallen tears from he face.  
  
"Ok, question again." Harper spoke up. "How old are these uhh....memories"  
  
"You mean how old am *I*?"  
  
"Well, now that you bring it up...."  
  
"Older than everyone's ages on this ship combined"  
  
"Nice try, I could have guessed that, can you give me a number?"  
  
"Not really. I could give you an estimate though"  
  
"Let's hear it"  
  
"3,500,000 years....about"  
  
Harper eyes widened about 5 sizes and the color from his face almost completely drained.  
  
"Did you say 3 MILLION years old?"  
  
"No, I said 3 million, 5 hundred thousand years old" She offered him a small grin  
  
"How the fu-"  
  
"Relax Harper, our physical bodies only have a few changes, we really only age in our mind. We become wiser, more powerful, but we don't age the way most people, or any other living things do."  
  
"Oh, I'm relaxed now. It helps to know that only your brain is 3 million years old" - His voice sounding somewhat panicked."  
  
"Hush. You asked, I told. Up for the ending?"  
  
"Why not, I made it this far"  
  
"Well, you know how my parents were the leaders? Sort of like the King and Queen if you will. Eventually, they would give up their rank to one of their children, or after they died, which would be thousands of years from then. They wanted me to take over for them. Of course I refused, but it was pointless to fight if because I didn't have a choice."  
  
"So you were like the princess of the purple people?"  
  
Trance rolled her eyes at the comment, although she found it adorable.  
  
"You could look at it that way I guess"- she humored him. "Unfortunately, they handed over their power to me before I could run away, leaving me with the responsibility whether I stayed or not. The power would begin to take effect when I hit the right age. Which is the age I am now, and the reason why I look like this, and not how I used to. I went through the last change I do in my lifetime. I physically wont get much older than I am now."  
  
"Wow, so you'll still be this hot a thousand years from now?" Harper said suddenly intrigued  
  
"And a thousand after that" She said confidently  
  
*Trance you're needed in hydrophonics* Came the voice of Andromeda  
  
"Be right there"  
  
"No no no! -Harper whined- "You have to finish!"  
  
"Okay okay. Almost finished. The point is, my goal still remained to help the universe and bring it closer and closer to perfection. Or as I've learned, as perfect as it can get without being a dream. But I wanted to get there by teaching love and acceptance, not death to those who needed help finishing the right path. My intentions have stayed the same. My appearance has changed, and yes, I won't lie, I've been given extreme power. I will only use it when needed, and only for good. I'm the same person you met years back on Beka's ship, just older and wiser. And that's the truth."  
  
"Whoa, I uh, don't really know what to say Trance."  
  
"How about I'm sorry for questioning your motives and trust me?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
A feeling of comfort and trust for Trance filled the spot inside him that about an hour ago was filled with mixed and untrusting emotions. She was still Trance, she was still his best friend.  
  
"Looks like I'm needed in hydrophonics, so I'm gonna go. I'm glad we talked Harper. I missed you"  
  
"Right back at ya babe. More so than you know"  
  
Trance walked over and kissed her best friend on the cheek, as she turned around and walked out of his quarters towards hydrophonics.  
  
Harper watched her until she turned the corner and was no longer in view.  
  
"It's a rocky road to perfection babe, but you're already there." 


End file.
